


patience

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, implied assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patience

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)**tf_speedwriting** ‘s Oct. 22, 2011 round. it's short and i'm kind of "meh" about it.

Title: patience  
Universe: G1ish  
Ratings: PG  
Characters: Bluestreak  
Prompt: 2. Lying in wait  
Disclaimer: Transformers isn’t mine. I’m just playing with my toys.  
Notes: for [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)‘s Oct. 22, 2011 round. it's short and i'm kind of "meh" about it.

  
He settled into the concealing foliage of the cliff, assembling his rifle with steady hands. Once his weapon was ready, he stretched out on his front letting the local flora conceal him from visual scans. His doorwings lay low to his back, further minimizing his visual profile at the cost of some of his sensory feed. He had to trust that Mirage’s intelligence was correct and he was currently the only mech in this stretch of jungle.

He wouldn’t be forever, though.

He watched the terrain below him carefully. The opposite cliff side was empty of anything but a brave feline and a few scraggly trees. At the bottom, a river cut its way through the rock and wound toward the ocean. His target would be coming along the river, escorted by nothing more than a few weaponized drones.

This would probably be the easiest mission he’d done in a long time.  



End file.
